Recently, new technologies related to vehicles, electric vehicles, and hybrid vehicles have been consistently developed at home and abroad. Therefore, a vehicle, which generates noise that cannot be recognized by humans when the vehicle travels at a low speed, has been developed.
When the vehicle travels while generating noise that cannot be recognized by humans, a pedestrian is likely to have an accident because the pedestrian cannot recognize the vehicle.
Therefore, in the U.S., regulations related to improving pedestrian safety have been made to provide a minimum criterion for generating noise when electric and hybrid vehicles travel at a low speed of 30 km or lower.
Therefore, there is a need for researches on an apparatus for generating virtual engine sound when the electric and hybrid vehicles travel at a low speed.
In addition, there is a need for researches on an apparatus for generating sound of various vehicles in accordance with various preferences of consumers in respect to vehicle sound.